


The Things That Unite Us (Also Divide Us)

by Tealightful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dragging the Star Wars fandom, Fanboy Tony, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, International Fanworks Day 2018, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealightful/pseuds/Tealightful
Summary: The Avengers are very different in many ways. Few things unite them all together. Among those few is Star Wars. And yet even in Star Wars they are divided in what they appreciate from the series.





	The Things That Unite Us (Also Divide Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this is almost slash. Oh well. You can maybe see Stucky and FrostIron if you squint. Don't like it? Squint away from it. That doesn't make sense? That's okay because it's literally one in the morning and I have a test in the morning. So it's whatever.

It is raining on this Monday afternoon.

This rain isn't like the kind where you listen to the drops pitter-pattering on the concrete and splashing up on your ankles from the safety of your balcony. You can't look up at the grey clouds and see the shapes they make. The thunder claps and sparks of lightning aren't nice to listen to from the cozy inside of your apartment.

The rain is miserable. It is cold and harsh, like tiny bullets hitting your skin. Using the windshield wipers on your car does nothing, as another sheet of water immediately covers the one you just swept away. And don't even try to use an umbrella. Not only does it blow away in the wind, but it changes direction randomly, so trying to keep yourself dry with it is foolish. Your best hope is to turn up your hood and sprint down the sidewalks for some shelter.

There are many pedestrians on the street of New York City on this day. This, of course, isn't unusual for the big city. Now, all of these pedestrians traveling in one direction, that is unusual. Or it might have been for someone living there a couple of years ago at the first invasion of the city.

After all, it only rains like that for two reasons, and it isn't hurricane season.

Central Park is overtaken by Loki's umpteeth attempt at taking over New York City. The first attempt was the only time he came with an army. The times after that were just temper tantrums, ways of "managing" anger after his humiliating defeat. Recently, he has barely been trying. It is believed that he was sizing them up and studying them for a larger attack similar to the first, but it is still unknown.

When fighting against HYDRA, Dr. Doom, or any other villain, there is the thunder and lightning characteristic of the God of Thunder. But against Loki, rain pours out of the sky, more each time they fight. Once, Tony asks him to cool it with the rain. An unexplainable bolt of lightning hit his suit, not causing much damage, but inconvenient and unpleasant enough that no one approached the topic again.

With as much experience as the Avengers had against the god, it is easy to cut him off quickly before he kills many civilians. Loki stands at the center of the park, which is quite frankly not a strategic plan of attack at all. Not that they are complaining. Maybe this time could be the last, and they capture Loki for good.

Bucky and Clint sit in buildings a couple hundred feet away with a sniper rifle and bow, respectively. Steve and Natasha help usher the families out of the park safely. Bruce, or should one say, the Hulk is on standby in case the fighting somehow turns Loki's way and the Other Guy is needed. Thor and Tony are approaching the god to have a short and likely victorious battle. 

And the God of Mischief stands in the middle of it all.

Tony flies in, suit on, above the large blue body of water. Thor lands at the base of it closest to his adoptive brother.

"Back so soon, Vader? You missed us that much," Tony says in his usual flirtatious manner.

"Must you use these Midgardian references to address me? I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but I don't understand what you are saying," Loki says, only half paying attention as he readies a spell.

"Plus, he is much more of a Kylo Ren than a Vader," Clint antagonizes.

"The radio isn't for bantering; we can discuss Star Wars characters later," Steve says, knowing that the others are going to ignore the order.

"Hey, he got the reference! You can teach an old dog new tricks," Tony says.

"I am unfamiliar with this War of Stars you speak of," Thor says, "Most wars in this galaxy are over planets, as they are the more valuable resource, and much more limited than stars."

"I also don't know what you're talking about." Bucky jumps on the radio, which is rare as he usually likes to stay quiet and focused when he is playing sniper.

"It's a movie. We watched it shortly after your brother here's first invasion as a celebration. You must have been busy failing to keep him under your control at the time," Tony explains.

"I am not his brother!" Loki fires a spell of pure energy directly at the center of the suit. Luckily, Tony expects it and jumps out of the way. 

"Touchy," Tony mumbles to himself.

"Loki, please. Stop this senseless fighting. You will never win this. Just come h—back to Asgard with me. I can speak on your part and your sentence will be lifted. But you must stop attacking these innocent Midgardians." Thor's pleads are not unexpected. They are practically a regular occurrence anytime the two siblings.

In the background, somehow, a fight about Star Wars has started. "All I'm saying is that I like the new characters more. They're more dynamic and progressive," Clint says.

"I can stand behind a female lead and one of the main characters being black," Natasha agrees.

"I like the prequels a lot, personally." Banner's words bring all of the Avengers who aren't busy or confused into the argument.

"The prequels? Really Banner? Most of the time the characters are just talking. God, it's so boring, they just talk, and talk, and there are barely any cool fight scenes. That's what made the originals—" 

Tony is interrupted by Loki, "I'm sorry, am I in the middle of something?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure what's going on right now. There is an argument over Star Wars on the radio and it's hard to tune out. It's a great series, maybe you could come over and watch it with us sometime," Tony jokingly offers. 

"Can't you just turn it off?" Steve asks, hoping that Tony will take the advice so the radio goes silent.

"What's the fun in that?" Tony shrugs.

"Loki is not coming over with us for movie night. Plus, I don't want to have to suffer through the original trilogy with you guys again." Clint, to put it lightly, isn't amused by the offer. He holds grudges until his grave (or theirs).

"What in the Realms is so compelling about this tale that you must discuss it at such an inconvenient time?" Loki says in a whiny tone.

"What, are you upset that you are so unthreatening now that we can discuss movies while you try to battle us?"

Tony hears a sound that is close to a growl come from the god. Loki conjures up a quick spell that catches him off guard and fires it, disabling the suit. "An EMP. Someone's been studying," He grunts in the stiff suit.

Before the God of Mischief can turn his attention to his brother, he is struck by the hammer and sent flying up and backwards. He flicks his head up, as if irritated by the powerful weapon rather than injured. "Come on, Thor, put some juice behind the swing," Tony says to himself, cheering on his teammate.

Loki bounces up and walks with determination over to Thor and casts another spell of energy, this time aimed at the hammer. It doesn't affect Mjolnir, but the spell does hit his hand and he drops it on the ground, clutching his fried hand wth the other. Although his right hand is damaged, he can still use his left to clock Loki on the side of his face, with more force and willpower this time. Loki goes down just in time for Tony to get his suit back up and running.

"Geez, Vader, you really didn't try at all this time. Nice EMP though," He says, genuinely complimenting his enemy's efforts.

"You could call it a prototype. I have been working on it," Loki holds the left side of his face where he was punched.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but aren't you supposed to have poofed out of here by now? You usually disappear immediately after the tide turns," Tony asks out of curiosity although all rational thinking says to just capture him instead of give him ideas on escaping. There again, since when does he use his rational thinking?

"What do the oceans have to do with my brother?" Thor asks, oblivious as usual.

Loki ignores him. "The, I suppose you call it an EMP, neutralizing spell took a lot of my energy. It is a new spell, and I should've waited, but it was tempting, and you were irritating me." His voice is devoid of malice despite being defeated once more.

"Oh. Well, in that case. Thor, take your not-brother back to the Avengers tower. And make sure he doesn't escape this time. I don't want to have to go through four more years of this." 

Thor picks up Loki and helps him walk by putting one of his arms around his own shoulder. Loki flushes, obviously embarrassed at the sign of weakness. Thor tries to hide it, but it is clear that he is smiling.

Tony tunes back into the radio. "We got him. We got Loki." He hears cheering over the radio and flinches at how loud it is.

"Thank God," Steve says.

"Wait, really? Like, _got him_ got him?" Bruce asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, Thor here is helping him walk back to the tower."

"He has suffered a most painful blow to his face and is weakened considerably from over exerting his magic. He is of no danger to any of us any longer." Loki scowls but Thor has no judgement in his tone.

"Nonononono," Clint says, slurring the words humorously, "I am not sleeping on the same planet, much less building, of that psychopath."

"Careful how you speak of him. He is not dangerous to any of us." Now Thor is scowling.

"I don't know, he could be tricking you guys into letting him into our base," Bucky points out.

"Yeah, you have to be careful around the Trickster, Tony," Steve says, taking his best friend's side as usual.

"He will be fine. It'll be fine. Trust me, I got a good sense of these things."

"That's not very reassuring," Natasha comments.

"Who wants to watch Star Wars?" Tony says, turning everyone's attention back to arguing about fictional universes.

 

******

 

They decide on Episode IV, A New Hope only because three people hadn't seen any of them yet so it's best to start from the beginning. The home cinema has a lot of room for spreading out, but the Avengers cluster into different areas of the room. At the front right, Tony, Bruce, and Loki sit at a comfortable distance apart. Loki only joins them because it is the farthest seat from his adoptive brother that is still next to an Avenger, which is a requirement for him being in the tower. Clint and Natasha sit in the middle left of the room. Thor third-wheels with Steve and Bucky in the back, who practically cuddle up to each other while watching.

Loki, surprisingly, doesn't just sulk into his seat for the entire movie, although he starts out that way. But pretty soon, he asks questions, albeit nitpicky questions, but questions.

"How are there humans on this galaxy if it is so far away? I know of no voyages humans have taken that travels further than the moon."

"Don't question it, just watch," Tony whispers.

"How long ago could it be if there are evolved humans?"

"I don't know."

"Why are they speaking in English if it is another galaxy?"

"They aren't, the movie just uses that because most people speak it."

"How do all of these different species find mates of the same species, or do they interbreed?"

"Loki, why do you need to know that?" Tony turns to find the god with the most stupid and satisfied grin on his face. He realizes that the God of Mischief has been screwing with him the whole time. "Ha ha." Tony laughs mockingly at first but loses it and snickers. Then he doubles over with laughter, which earns him confused looks from his teammates. He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and finds that Loki is also laughing, although much more reserved than himself. Now he's the one with the satisfied grin.

They watch the rest of the movie in silence, enjoying the sound system and high quality graphics. The others argue and complain after the credits begin to play about their favorite movies in the series. But Loki and Tony just smile at each other and at the unspoken alliance they formed that night.

 

******

 

It was to be expected that Thor defend his adoptive brother at the trial determining his fate.

No one was prepared for Tony to defend him as well.

Tony's not sure if he believes it himself.

 

*******

 

"On the accounts given by Thor Odinson and the Midgardian, champion, and Man of Iron, Tony Stark, I, Odin, along with the council, declare Loki Laufeyson to be innocent of all of the charges brought against him and free of any sentence put upon him."

The crowd erupts.

Loki smiles. Tony gestures a thumbs up at him.

 

******

 

"Hello, may I have the attention of the Avengers?" Tony taps the side of his glass with silverware. "I would like to introduce the newest member to the team. Loki Laufeyson." He gestures to the corridor.

He walks out from around the corner, rolling his eyes at Tony's theatrics. He wears a uniform made by Tony with the signature A on the right shoulder. The whole team (even Clint) applauds the entrance.

 

******

**The End**

**********


End file.
